fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Besuch von Miss Gomez
Besuch von Miss Gomez thumb|242px|Google Diese Story handelt davon wie Selena das Glee - Set besucht. Einige Träume gehen in erfüllung und alte Freundschaften werden wieder ins Leben gerufen. Es wird vielleicht einiges sehr unrealistisch sein, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem! :) Es sind alles Selena's Gedanken. Sie erzählt praktisch die Story. ''- by Selina'' Chapter 1 ~ McKinley High Ich war gerade auf Tour und kam von Europa zurück in die USA. Ich machte einen kurzen stop in Los Angeles um meine Familie und Freunde zu besuchen. Von allen wurde ich herzlich empfangen. Ich zeigte ihnen ganz viele Bilder bis mein Handy klingelte. "Selena?" fragte mich eine männliche Stimme die ich schonmal hörte. "Ja? Wer ist da?" fragte ich und schlug mein rechtes Bein über das linke. "Ich bins, Cory!" antwortete mir die Person und ich began zu grinsen. "Coryyy! Wie kommts das du mich anrufst? Hab lang nichts mehr von dir gehört!" fragte ich wieder und spielte mit einer Hand am Kissen rum. "Haha, ich hab gehört du bist gerade in Los Angeles, und ich wollte fragen ob du uns mal am Set besuchen willst!?" antwortete er. Ich wurde aufgeregt "Ja! Sicher komme ich, oh mein gott!" quietschte ich ins Handy. Es war schon immer mein Traum einmal bei glee zu sein, ich hatte schon so lange auf diese Frage gewartet. "Yeah, kommst du morgen?" fragte Cory und wir verabredeten uns. Am Tag danach holte mich Cory mit seinem Auto ab und wir fuhren zum Glee Set in die Paramount Studios. Alles war so groß, es war ein mega Gefühl auch wenn solche Studios für mich normal sind, war es trotzdem anders. Dann standen wir mit dem Auto am Eingang. Cory ließ die Autoscheibe runter und checkte bei der Security ein. Ich hatte eine große Sonnenbrille auf, der Typ hatte mich anscheinend nicht erkannt bis ich sie abnahm. "Guten Morgen Miss Gomez!" sagte er und lächelte. "Guten Morgen!" erwiederte ich. Der Wagen rollte weiter und wir waren auf dem riesen Gelände. Ganz anders als bei Disney. Unbeschreiblich. Ich kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr herraus und Cory musste sich das lachen verkneifen. "Sowas muss doch für dich Alltag sein." grinste Cory und parkte im Schatten neben Halle 14. "Ich muss heute nicht drehen also kann ich dich ohne Zeitdruck durchs Set führen." zwinkerte Cory, stieg aus und öffnete meine Tür. Gelassen gingen wir über den großen Parkplatz und gingen dann zum Set von der McKinley High wo gerade gedreht wurde. Cory unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Security Mann und kam dann zu mir. "Also in 10 Minuten ist Pause, wenn du willst kann ich dir dann alles zeigen." sagte Cory und stellte sich mit mir hinter die Kamera und wir schauten Ryan Murphy über die Schulter. Bis dahin hatte er noch nicht bemerkt das wir hinter ihm Standen doch dann schaute einer der Kamera Leute auffällig zu uns und Ryan drehte sich um. "Selena! Schön dich hier mal zu sehen." flüsterte er und wirkte aufgeregt. "Find ich auch." lachte ich und wir warteten auf die Drehpause. thumb|left|198px|GoogleNun war Pause und Damian McGinty kam auf mich zugerannt. "Oh mein gott, Selena ich liebe dich! Ich hab all deine CDs und Filme und oh mein gott du bist hier!" kreischte er und ich umarmte ihn. "Aw, hi Damian!" lächelte ich und er fragte mich ob wir ein Bild machen könnten. Natürlich sagte ich ja und wir grinsten in die Kamera. "Danke!" sagte er und umarmte mich nochmal. Dann musste er in die Maske. Der Tag am Set fing super toll an. Auch die anderen Glee Stars wie Melissa oder Kevin bemerkten mich und wir unterhielten uns. Alle waren mega freundlich, selbst die von denen ich es nicht erwartet hätte. Doch auch ich war aufgeregt, denn Cory meinte, das wir auch zum "New York" Set gehen würden wo gerade Naya, Lea und Chris drehten. Besonders freute ich mich auf Lea denn sie ist einfach eine wundervolle Person und ich wollte sie schon immer treffen. Nachdem mich alle begrüßten und mit mir redeten liefen wir weiter durch die McKinley High. Alles sah genau so aus wie in der Serie, es fühlte sich an als wäre ich selbst in der Show. Dann kamen wir an der Küche an wo es Essen für die Darsteller gab. "Bedien dich!" sagte Cory und ich griff zu. Von hinten schlich sich Mark an der wusste das ich zu Besuch kommen würde. "Ich hab was für dich." sagte er und gab mir ein Teller pickles. Super niedlich. Ich bedankte mich und er verschwand wieder. Ich verschlang den Teller innerhalb von 3 Minuten. Dann gingen wir weiter bis wir am Ende der McKinley ankamen. "Okay jetzt geht's zum New York Set!" sagte Cory und wieder gingen wir über den Parkplatz wo wir zufällig Heather trafen. Ich kannte sie von Spring Breakers, und wie immer streckte sie mir die Zunge raus. "Selly G!" rief sie und umarmte mich. "Heatherrrrrr!" sagte ich und sie verschwand in der McKinley. Chapter 2 ~ New York Endlich gingen wir zum New York Set. Etwas nervös war ich schon, denn ich wusste nicht wie die drei reagieren und vorallem wie ich reagieren würde. "Und, wie gefällt es dir?" fragte mich Cory wärend wir über das riesen Gelände gingen. "Hammer! Ich habs mir ja schon immer gewünscht mal hier zu sein, und genau so hab ichs mir vorgestellt. Es ist sogar noch besser!" antwortete ich und schaute mich um. Sogar der Parkplatz sah perfekt und total gepflegt aus. "Okay wir sind gleich da." sagte Cory und grinste mich wieder an. "Oh und pass auf wenn wir in das Apartment gehen, oben hängt ein Mikro, ich renn da immer gegen!" lachte Cory. "Kein wunder, so groß wie du bist!" antwortete ich und wir gingen zu einem Raum. Eine Security Frau kam und sagte das man uns schon erwartete. "Hast du denen gesagt das wir kommen?" fragte ich und schaute mich ratlos um. "Cory wo bist du?" verwirrt stand ich in einem Gang der nur leicht beleuchtet war. "Cory das ist nicht witzig, wo bist du? Hallo? Ich hätte es wissen müssen.." flüsterte ich und versuchte Licht zu finden. "Buh!!!" brüllte Cory und sprang aus einer Ecke. Ich bekam kurz keine Luft. "Was erschreckst du dich? Du wusstest es doch." sagte Cory und lachte mich aus. "Hahaha, was hat das jetzt gebracht?" fragte ich und zitterte vor Angst. Seitdem man mich bei Ellen drei mal erschreckt hatte, bekomme ich jedesmal Panik. "Ach, nur so. Die drehen noch und ich wollte Zeit vertreiben." meinte er und wir gingen in Richtung Eingang.thumb|184px|Tumblr Wir gingen durch die Tür. Ich achtete darauf nicht gegen das Mikro zu rennen. Und wie üblich knallte Cory dagegen. Der jenige der mir noch sagte ich soll aufpassen. Ich kam in das Wohnzimmer von Rachel, Kurt und Santana. Naya wurde gerade geschminkt. Lea kam aus einer anderen Tür und kam sofort auf mich zu. Meine Knie fingen an zu zittern. "Hey Selena!" sagte sie mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme und umarmte mich. "Hi Lea, oh mein gott.." antwortete ich. "Aw du brauchst doch nicht nervös sein haha, eigentlich müsste ich doch zittern." zwinkerte sie und rannte kurz zu Cory, gab ihm einen Kuss und kam wieder zu mir. Sie zeigte mir das Apartment. Sie zeigte mir alles mögliche. Es war interessant und mega aufregend zur selben Zeit. In diesem Moment war ich nicht Selena Gomez, sondern einfach ein ganz normales Mädchen das mit ihrem Idol abhängt. Lea war genau so wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Lieb, freundlich und lustig. Später lernte ich auch Naya und Chris lernen die super freundlich waren. Ich unterhielt mich mit Naya über Pretty Little Liars. Chris zeigte mir deren Garderobe. Bis aufeinmal Demi auftauchte. Zwar hatte ich gehört das sie bei glee arbeitete, hatte in diesem Moment aber nicht dran gedacht. Naya stand im Hintergrund und ließ ein "Awwwwwww!" von sich. "Jetzt umarmt euch!" sagte Lea und ging zu Cory. Langsam ging ich einen Schritt nach vorn, Demi ebenfalls, bis wir uns gegenüber standen. "Ich hab dich so vermisst..." flüsterte Demi und wir umarmten uns. Dann riefen alle die im Raum waren "Awwww!" - es war ein tolles Gefühl sie endlich wieder in den Armen zu halten. Sie war so erwachsen geworden, ich war ziemlich stolz auf sie. "Ach Leute wisst ihr was? Wir machen für heute schluss okay? Wir drehen morgen weiter." sagte Ryan der gerade erst in den Raum kam. "Yay okay!" sagte Naya und war die erste die in die Umkleide rannte. "Wie wärs, du, ich, Lea, Cory und Naya gehen was essen wenn wir hier fertig sind?" fragte Demi und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. "Ja, klingt super!" antwortete ich und umarmte Demi ein zweites Mal. Dann gingen alle und machten sich fertig. Ich stellte mich neben Cory der mir leise ins Ohr flüsterte "Delena Forever." - Ich lachte und strich mir durch die Haare. Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet das ich und Demi uns am glee set finden. Naya kam aus der Umkleide und unterhielt sich mit mir. Dann kamen auch die anderen und wir fuhren etwas essen. Chapter 3 ~ Some Nights Nachdem wir fertig mit dem essen waren, sind wir alle zu Lea und Cory. Sheila lag den ganzen Abend auf mir. Wir hatten viel spaß. Naya flog die Treppen runter und lachte sich am ende selbst aus. Dann entschieden wir, alle bei ihnen zu Schlafen. Zwar hatte kaum einer von uns Schlafzeug mit aber das war uns egal. "Okey verteilt die Decken einfach überall auf dem Boden." sagte Lea und legte einen Stapel Bettdecken auf das Sofa. Ich nahm mir eine und verbreitete sie. Dann legte ich mich rauf, was ein Fehler war, denn sofort kam Cory und rollte mich in der Decke ein. Ich sah aus wie eine Wurst. Wir alle lachten und vergaßen das es schon 2AM war. "Omg, es ist schon so spät!" rief Naya und schmiss ihr Handy wieder weg. "Ist doch egal, lasst uns einfach spaß haben." sagte Demi und nahm sich eine zweite Decke. "Okey, kann ich hier bitte wieder raus?" fragte ich. Doch anstatt mich wieder aus der Decke zu holen, schmiss mich Cory über seine Schulter und rannte durch die Gegend. Wir heulten vor lachen, auch wenn wir nicht wirklich wussten wieso. "Cory hol sie da wieder raus." sagte Lea und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Dann wickelte Cory mich wieder aus, er rannte weg und ich lief ihm hinterher. "Komm her!!" rief ich und rannte ihm weiter hinterher. thumb|left|280px|GoogleDann verschwand er im Badezimmer. Leise wartete ich vor der Tür. Die Türklinke bewegte sich langsam nach unten. Schnell machte ich eine komische Grimasse um ihn zu erschrecken. Die Tür öffnete sich und Cory brüllte "Selena!!!" - doch anstatt ihn zu erschrecken, erschreckte er mich denn er trug eine creepy Maske. "Ach du scheiße!" kreischte ich und rannte die Treppen runter. Cory verfolgte mich mit der Maske und scheuchte mich durchs ganze Haus. "Was geht denn da ab?" fragte sich Naya und suchte uns. "Cory?" fragte sie und er rannte mit der Maske auf sie zu. Ich nutzte die Zeit um mich zu verstecken. Naya rannte panisch weg und kreischte rum als würde man sie ermorden wollen. Demi und Lea saßen auf ihren Decken und wussten nicht was los war. "Ich glaub ich weiß es.. Ich kanns mir schon denken." grinste Lea und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was was was?" fragte Demi und schaute um sich. "Seine Maske." antwortete Lea. "Was? Maske?" fragte Demi wieder und man sah ihr an das sie angst bekam. "Ja. Cory hat eine Maske, für Halloween, die sieht total creepy aus. Er erschreckt mich jedesmal damit." meinte Lea und zwinkerte. "Oh man.." kicherte Demi. Dann kam Naya ins Wohnzimmer gerannt und sprang hinter das Sofa. Cory kam in die Tür und schaute in den Raum. Demi zuckte zusammen und saß geschockt auf ihrer Decke. Cory juckte sich und ging wieder in den Flur um mich zu finden. "Holy moly.." wimmerte Demi."Was war das, oh mein gott.." fragte sie und saß immernoch geschockt da. "Hab ich doch gesagt. Die Maske ist so creepy und abartig.." sagte Lea und legte sich ihre Kissen zurecht. "Ist er weg?" flüsterte Naya leise "Jap." antwortete Demi und erholte sich vom Schock. "Verbrenn diese Maske oder das war mein letzter Besuch." sagte Naya und kam vom Sofa hervor. Lea grinste. Ich saß gerade in einem Schuhschrank und versuchte möglichst leise zu atmen. Ich hörte wie sich Cory langsam dem Schrank näherte. Durch einen kleinen Schlitz konnte ich sehen wie er direkt davor stand und in jede Ecke guckte. "Damn" dachte ich mir und musste mir das niesen verkneifen. Er drehte sich zum Schuhschrank und hielt sein rechtes Ohr an eine der Schranktüren. Dann hörte ich Lea rufen "Meine Mom hat angerufen, sie will mit dir reden!!" - Cory lief ins Wohnzimmer. Sofort rannte Naya wieder aus den Raum und kam an dem Schuhschrank an. Genau in diesem Moment presste ich mich raus und rammte gegen Naya. "Oh mein gott sorry sorry!" entschuldigte ich mich und Naya lächelte mich an."Ugh, ich hab keine lust mehr. Kann Cory einfach seine Maske abnehmen?" flüsterte Naya und ich nickte. Zusammen gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und baten Cory die Maske endlich abzunehmen. God bless, er tat es. Sofort nahm Lea die Maske und versteckte sie. "Okey, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Demi und setzte sich neben mich auf die Decke. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich grinste sie an. "Mhm, also ich bin voll müde." meinte Lea, und alle stimmten ihr zu. "Also wollen wir jetzt schlafen?" fragte Demi wieder und streckte sich. "Denke schon." meinte Lea wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. Alle legten sich auf ihre Decken. Cory schaltete das Licht aus und es war stock duster. Wir waren kurz vorm einschlafen als Naya laut furzte. "Ewww wer war das?" flüsterte Demi, dann furzte sie selber. "Sorry.." lachte sie und wir schliefen ein. Nach etwa 2 Stunden wachte ich auf weil etwas flauschiges in meinem Gesicht rumwedelte. Ich hörte ein 'Meowww' - Es war Sheila. Lea wachte auf und bemerkte es. "Sorry Sel, haha. Sheila komm her." flüsterte sie. "Haha ist okay!" sagte ich und schloss meine Augen. Chapter 4 ~ Until Next Time "Hey, Selena, wach auf." flüsterte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und sah wie Lea vor meinem Gesicht rumschnipste. "Oh du bist wach. Guten Morgen!" lächelte sie und gab mir eine Tasse Kaffee. "Guten Morgen, und danke." erwiederte ich und lächelte zurück. Ich setzte mich auf die Decke und rieb mir den Schlaf aus meinen Augen. Ich streckte mich und fragte wie spät es sei. "8AM." antwortete Naya die auf dem Sofa saß und mit ihrem Handy spielte. "Jap. Wir fangen heute erst später an." grinste Demi und faltete ihre Decke zusammem. Ich stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch der hinter mir stand und faltete meine Decke ebenfalls zusammen und legte sie wieder auf den Stapel. Wir alle machten uns fertig. "Wollen wir Frühstück essen?" fragte Lea und hatte wie immer ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. "Ja!" sagten wir alle im Chor und sofort rannte sie in die Küche. Ich ging ihr hinterher. "Kann ich dir irgentwie helfen?" fragte ich und stellte mich an den Tisch. "Ach, du bist doch Gast.." antwortete sie und drehte sich zu mir. "Ist doch egal, ich helf dir gern." lächelte ich. "Na okey, du kannst den Kaffee machen wenn du möchtest." meinte Lea und gab mir 5 Tassen. Nachdem ich rausfand wie die Kaffeemaschine funktionierte, verteilte ich die Tassen und deckte den Tisch mit Lea. Dann waren wir fertig. thumb|237px|GoogleEs roch verdammt gut. "Danke das du mir geholfen hast!" sagte Lea und umarmte mich. "Ist doch kein ding!" antwortete ich und umarmte sie zurück. "Frühstück ist fertig!" riefen wir beide und die anderen kamen und setzten sich. "Oh mein gott riecht das gut.." schwärmte Cory und nahm sich sofort etwas Bacon. "Schmeckt es euch?" fragte ich und alle nickten mit vollem Mund. Naya schaltete das Radio an und Slow Down began zu spielen. "This is my jam!" brüllte Demi und zappelte auf ihrem Stuhl, verschluckte sich dann fast an ihrem Brötchen. "I just wanna feel your body right next to mine, all night long baby slow down the song!" brüllte Naya und began zu tanzen. Alle guckten mich an und warteten bis ich anfing zu singen. "Sing für uns!" sagten alle und ich began zu singen. Dann klatschten sie. "Oh man.." sagte ich und lachte. Dann kam Loser Like Me und wir alle brüllten den Text mit als wären wir verrückte Fans. Wir hatten so viel spaß, und ich wollte garnicht daran denken das wir bald gehen mussten. Ich verdrängte es einfach aus meinen Gedanken und tanzte weiter. Wir tanzten und sangen zu jedem Lied, etwa eine Stunde lang und vergaßen ganz die Zeit. Zufällig schaute einer von uns auf die Uhr und wies alle darauf hin. "Verdammt!" rief Cory und wir alle sprangen von den Stühlen und räumten den Tisch so schnell es ging ab. Im Sekundentakt wanderten die Teller und Tassen in die Spühlmaschine. "Wir habens geschafft!" sagte Lea und stützte sich erleichtert am Tisch ab. "Puhhh, das war ein Rekord!" lachte ich und zog mir meine Schuhe an. "Ach man, ich wünschte ihr könntet für immer hier bleiben.." seufzte Lea und band sind die Haare zu. "Wir müssen das irgentwann wiederholen!" sagte Demi aufgeregt und öffnete die Tür. Ich warf mir meine Tasche über die Schultern und ging durch die Haustür. Allen gingen mir hinterher und wir standen im Vorgarten. "Das war echt ein geiler Tag, haha und Nacht!" grinste ich und umarmte alle. "Viel Spaß bei deiner Tour, vielleicht kommen wir dich ja mal besuchen." lächelte Cory und drückte mich noch einmal. Meine Mom stand schon mit ihrem Auto an der Straße und wank allen zu. Noch ein letztes Mal umarmten wir uns alle und ich ging langsam zum Auto, drehte mich zu allen um und rief "Ich liebe euch!" und stieg dann ins Auto ein. Ich war etwas traurig. "Und wie war es?" fragte mich meine Mom sofort und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Der hammer! Wir hatten so viel Spaß.." antwortete ich und schnallte mich an. Ich wank aus dem Fenster und meine Mom fuhr los. Ende :) In memory of Cory Monteith. <3 RIP : 1987-2013 Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Glee